Un cadeau qui ne peut être jeté n'est pas un cadeau, c'est un piège !
by Futae
Summary: Aomine déconne. Kagami se venge. Et... c'est tout. TORTURE PORN/NAWAK/CRACK/DELIRE/AUTEURE EN ROUE LIBRE [HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUPERMOCCHI !] (Fanfic cadeau) [AoKaga]


**Bonsoir la compagnie !**

 **Ma Mocchi chérie, pour commencer, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire en avance !**

 **Tu sais à quel point tu comptes pour moi et j'espère que ce modeste présent te plaira et que tu seras indulgente surtout, car je l'ai rédigé en seulement 2 jours et je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien revenir dessus !**

 **Passons maintenant à ce _one shot_... LONG, très LONG...! Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas indigeste ! S'il le faut, je le couperai en deux parties, pour une meilleure lisibilité ! Il n'est d'ailleurs pas impossible que je poste un petit bonus dans quelques temps pour le compléter. Il s'agira sans doute d'un chapitre additionnel uniquement consacré au SMUT...**

 **Je l'avoue, je me suis littéralement LACHEE sur le contenu et je ne regrette RIEN XDDD ! C'est un gros délire, une crack fic, mais les idées me sont venues toutes seules, je n'ai rien pu faire, à part les coucher par écrit !  
**

 **Rassurez-vous, je n'en oublie pas pour autant mes autres fanfictions en cours !**

 **Bref, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire pour conclure : enjoy et RDV en fin de chapitre !**

* * *

Du dégoût, voilà, entre autres, ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même.

Et ce n'était pas la première fois aujourd'hui...

Ses iris écarlates brillaient de rage

Il attrapa un magazine, dont la couverture montrait une femme « vêtue » (ou plutôt, très dévêtue) d'un ridicule T-shirt blanc, bien trop petit pour son opulente poitrine et évidemment, le maillot en question était trempé. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle ne portait aucun soutien-gorge. Le tissu de son T-shirt était devenu à moitié transparent, épousant parfaitement ses énormes seins, tout en révélant impudiquement deux mamelons dressés. Seul un string en dentelle couvrait ses parties basses et la jeune femme avait pris la pose de façon vulgaire, sur le capot rouge d'une voiture de sport.

Le regard de Kagami vagabonda sur les gros titres de l'ouvrage (qui répondait au doux nom de « _Beautés exotiques_ »), qui annonçaient clairement la couleur : « _photos HD_ », « _Poitrines naturelles_ » et « _écolières chaudes_ ».

Et c'était déjà le troisième magazine de ce type qu'il sur lequel il était tombé, alors qu'il venait fraîchement de rentrer de son voyage !

Aomine avait osé introduire ses lectures sataniques sous son propre toit !

Oh... mais pour sa défense, on pouvait arguer que Kagami avait été contraint de s'absenter pour accomplir un stage d'intégration avec toute son unité de pompiers volontaires pendant les vacances scolaires, laissant ainsi sa panthère toute seule, sans surveillance, durant une semaine entière... Alors bien entendu, Aomine en avait profité.

Cependant, Kagami n'avait pas prévenu Aomine de son retour anticipé. C'était sensé être une surprise, car il avait fait croire au brun qu'il le quittait pour deux semaines...

 _Home Sweet Home..._

 _GoM Sweet GoM..._

Pour être franc, Kagami s'attendait à retrouver son appartement (qu'il occupait avec l'encombrant as) complètement sans dessus-dessous en revenant ainsi à l'improviste, mais ce qu'il avait découvert dépassait de loin toutes ses craintes en la matière...

Tout d'abord, l'endroit était complètement _souillé_.

Du sol au plafond.

A vrai dire, Kagami hésitait carrément à solliciter une équipe de décontamination pour mettre les lieux en quarantaine...

Parce qu'Aomine ne partageait pas vraiment son talent pour les tâches ménagères, c'était un fait avéré mais là il fallait admettre qu'il s'était surpassé et quelque part, ça forçait une forme de respect...

Être aussi destructeur relevait presque de l'exploit...

Le parquet était collant, des traces suspectes déclinées en un magnifique camaïeu de couleurs verdâtres parsemaient le plafond, des emballages de pizza à moitié dévorées pourrissaient sur le canapé et la table basse et cerise sur le Mac Do, un genre de... racine ?

Ou plutôt, un genre de plante (sans doute carnivore, à en juger par les goûts culinaires de Daiki) avait élu domicile ENTRE les lattes du parquet (qui avait connu des jours meilleurs). Ses ramifications s'étendaient d'ailleurs jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre, comme si elle essayait elle aussi de se sauver de se taudis !

Et tout cela en UNE seule semaine, je le rappelle !

NEW WORLD RECORD !

Bravo... c'était un véritable DON que possédait Aomine, mais pas sûr qu'il doive s'en vanter ou en être particulièrement fier.

A ce propos, en parlant du parasite qui squattait cette tanière qui sentait le FAUVE en rut, il était visiblement aux abonnés absents... et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi !

Ou pas.

Comme le frigo était aussi dévasté que désespérément vide (une substance non identifiée s'y était renversée, avait moisi et... tiens... ? Le Monstroplante mutant de l'espace était sorti de là...?), Sherlock Kagami en était arrivé à la conclusion que le rat-Aomine avait du quitter le navire pour aller se ravitailler.

Dire que le roux avait INSISTE pendant des jours, des semaines, presque des mois pour qu'Aomine se décide ENFIN à venir emménager avec lui. Pourtant, la propre mère du scoreur avait mis Kagami en garde sur le manque d'hygiène alarmant de son fils, mais l'amour rend aveugle paraît-il. Et sourd. Et bouche le nez, aussi. Alors cela n'avait pas suffit à décourager Kagami de son entreprise de rapprochement géographique avec l'élu de son cœur...

Aujourd'hui pourtant, il regrettait amèrement sa naïveté, même si Aomine ne s'était installé ici qu'à temps partiel...

Qu'Aomine bafoue les règles les plus élémentaires de propreté passait encore. En effet, Kagami avait rapidement pris l'habitude de repasser patiemment derrière la panthère (ou plutôt la _panthère-porc_ , nouvelle espèce récemment découverte par les zoologues) pour toute chose, ramassant soigneusement ses déchets et autres vêtements, disséminés à travers tout l'appartement. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de _pornographie_ , le seuil de tolérance déjà plutôt faible à la base de Kagami, avait tendance à totalement s'évanouir.

C'était LA chose qui le faisait sortir de ses gonds à chaque fois !

Et Aomine le savait.

Et il en jouait.

Alors comme d'ordinaire il n'avait pas le droit d'emmener son « matos » à la maison, il se tenait à carreaux en présence de Kagami. Mais en son absence, c'était une autre rengaine !

Aomine avait visiblement pris la confiance et s'était senti pousser des ailes pendant le congé forcé du tigre !

Et il en avait sûrement profité pour veiller jusqu'à pas d'heure devant le grand écran dernier cri de son amant, le cul planté dans le canapé, bière dans une main et Daiki Junior dans l'autre !

Ouais... Kagami n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour imaginer ce drame...

Parce que c'était PRECISEMENT ce qu'Aomine serait capable de faire, avec un ratio de probabilité proche du 100 %.

Serrant les dents à s'en rompre la mâchoire, Kagami balança le magazine dans le sac poubelle qu'il tenait (rempli de kleenex eux-mêmes remplis de... heu... morve ? Ouais, on va dire que la substance collante qui s'y trouvait était de la morve et pas autre chose...), l'envoyant rejoindre ses deux autres petits frères.

Ah ! Aomine et le bon vieux porno à la papa ! Le tigre connaissait l'amour inconditionnel qu'Aomine vouait à ses idoles figées sur papier glacé. Le basané avait conservé un rapport très traditionnaliste et romantique au papier.

Il préférait en effet prendre du bon temps devant la double page centrale, plutôt que de le faire devant le tube cathodique. Ce serait presque... mignon... si ce n'était pas aussi obscène. Sans compter qu'Aomine était également un fervent adepte des films pour adultes par dessus le marché. (malgré une appétence plus prononcée pour le support presse.)

Finalement, l'Américain était heureux d'être revenu plus tôt, parce que connaissant Aomine, ce dernier avait sans doute envisagé de louer les services d'une femme de ménage pour redonner un aspect décent à l'appartement, juste avant le retour présumé du tigre, qui ne devait avoir lieu que dans sept jours. Oui, c'était typiquement quelque chose que le cochon de service ne se priverait pas de faire.

Et la pauvre femme sur laquelle il aurait jeté son dévolu (à moins que ce ne soit sa propre GENITRICE), serait alors condamnée à faire disparaître les preuves de sa débauche absolue. Franchement, Kagami ne pouvait se résoudre à imaginer un tel supplice, c'est pourquoi il était content de se charger lui-même de la corvée. Il aurait été trop embarrassé à l'idée qu'une dame doive ramasser les ordures de son petit-ami sexuellement dérangé ! Quelle honte !

Ayant finalement réussi à ranger l'essentiel du champ de bataille laissé par son dépravé d'amoureux, Kagami souffla un moment. Il nettoierait plus tard. Mais malheureusement, son répit fut de courte durée, car il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas encore constaté l'état d'une des pièces maîtresses de la maison : les toilettes.

Il s'y rendit donc, souhaitant secrètement qu'Aomine n'y ait semé aucune trace de son passage, mais c'était sans doute de l'utopie.

Il poussa donc la porte – dont la poignée était étrangement poisseuse elle aussi - et immédiatement un objet _flashy_ attira son attention. Kagami fronça ses doubles sourcils et il retroussa le nez, se baissant pour attraper la chose incriminée.

Cette dernière avait été laissée à l'abandon à côté du petit présentoir où Kagami glissait ses magazines de mots croisés (destinés aux invités, car il ne les faisait jamais, pas la peine de le préciser...) et instantanément, un flot de rage coula dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit qu'Aomine avait OSE les remplacer par de la littérature à caractère pornographique ! Quant au bidule fluo sur lequel il venait de mettre la main, il s'agissait d'un... _godemichet_ nervuré, couvert de picots en silicone.

 _Fuck._

C'en était trop, même pour lui !

Kagami était à bout.

Il ne supportait plus la paresse d'Aomine, ses porns, la matière visqueuse qu'il laissait dans son sillage et encore moins les regards en coin (à peine voilés) qu'il jetait à n'importe quelle femme dotée d'un bonnet supérieur à D !

Tombant à genoux, le vaillant as de Seirin se mit à trembler irrépressiblement.

Et si... ?

Aomine ne sortait avec lui que dans le but de s'octroyer un certain confort de vie financier et domestique ? Après tout, Kagami ne pouvait nier qu'il gâtait sa panthère plus que de raison. Aomine n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts et le rouge accourait avec le dernier CD de son idole préférée ou des places de concert, quand ce n'était pas carrément la dernière paire de baskets en édition limitée et donc, hors de prix...

Il ne voulait pas croire qu'Aomine puisse le voir comme une tirelire géante, ni même comme une bonne à tout faire. Non... il y avait forcément une BONNE raison au comportement infantile de sson petit-ami. Rien ne servait donc de se rendre malade. Plus de déductions hasardeuses sans preuve de ce qu'il avançait, mieux valait d'abord entendre les justifications du principal concerné.

Ses yeux le piquaient encore un peu mais il s'en fichait. Se ressaisissant rapidement, Kagami se redressa dignement et il décida qu'il aurait une conversation SERIEUSE avec le coupable dès que celui-ci daignerait rentrer au bercail. Aomine ne pourrait pas y couper. Car même s'il était déjà tout disposé à pardonner les écarts de son homme, Kagami n'en restait pas moins pas moins très rancunier. Une petite vengeance s'imposait donc tout naturellement, en plus de "the talk"...

Oh oui.

« _Quand le tigre n'est pas là, la panthère danse »_ , comme dit le proverbe et bien, il espérait donc qu'Aomine avait suffisamment festoyé, car cette situation n'était pas prête de se reproduire.

Kagami allait lui faire passer ses habitudes de vieux garçon célibataire...

De gré, ou de force. (et de force serait préférable hihi...)

Il était grand temps que le Roi Aomine grandisse et pour cela, Kagami allait lui donner une bonne leçon, en lui apprenant que ce n'était pas parce qu'il partait quelques jours que le brun avait le droit de faire de son appartement un lupanar...

Chopant sans délicatesse les ultimes magazines rescapés, il les jeta sans considération dans le sac poubelle et il le ferma pour de bon. Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre dans la rue pour bazarder ce tas d'ordures immondes, tout à coup... il eut une idée diabolique, en parfaite adéquation avec son désir de revanche.

Kagami était conscient qu'il devait marquer le coup, pour passer à Aomine l'envie de recommencer !

Et c'était exactement ce qu'il comptait faire...

* * *

Aomine rentra approximativement deux heures plus tard.

Il traîna mollement sa carcasse, dos voûté, jusqu'au lieu de _crash_ le plus proche, à savoir : le canapé. Se laissant tomber sur le ventre il heurta quelques boîtes de pizza qui dégringolèrent au sol, mais il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une part de pizza rescapée et miraculeusement intacte. Il donc croqua dedans sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

C'était froid. Un peu... _cartonneux_... et il ne savait pas trop si c'était du fromage qui se trouvait à la surface ou autre chose, mais c'était très filandreux. D'après son expertise cependant, c'était encore parfaitement comestible. La pâte était un peu dure comme du pain rassi, mais pas grave, ce serait dommage de gâcher cette autrefois délicieuse pizza au heu... poulet ? A moins qu'elle ne soit au bœuf ? Ses papilles ne parvenaient plus vraiment à faire la différence et au bout de quatre jours à ce régime, c'était on ne peut plus normal...

En tous cas, il laissa son bras pendre du canapé.

Merde.

Où était cette putain de télécommande ?

Bah... soit elle était trop loin... (par exemple, posée sur la table basse à quelques mètres seulement de lui, mais hors de portée s'il restait affalé de cette façon.)

Soit il s'était malencontreusement vautré dessus.

Tant pis, flem' de chercher, pas de télé du coup !

Mais d'un autre côté...

Il s'ennuyait TELLEMENT qu'il se ferait bien un petit film X, là, maintenant, tout de suite...

Aomine soupira paresseusement et il glissa la main sous un des coussins du sofa. D'habitude, c'était là que finissaient invariablement par se loger les DVD qu'il oubliait souvent de ranger, malgré les mises en garde de son tigre...

Et bingo ! Justement, sa main repêcha une boîte justement et quelle chance ! C'était le fameux _« Salopes Anales 9 »_ dont il avait tant lu les mérites sur le Web... Ce film était une véritable LEGENDE dans le milieu du porno et tout bon amateur se devait de l'avoir vu au moins une fois dans sa vie !

D'ailleurs, c'était assez bizarre... parce qu'il ne se rappelait absolument pas avoir acheté celui-ci, vu sa rareté, proche de celle d'une licorne (et qui contribuait également à son statut légendaire). Il l'ouvrit quand même et il haussa un sourcil en constatant que la galette ne s'y trouvait pas. Mais à la place, il y avait un note écrite en kanji plutôt... archaïques, laissant penser qu'un enfant de cinq ans était l'auteur du petit mot. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de décrypter l'écriture peu assurée.

 _« SI TU TIENS A REVOIR TES PETITS TRESORS, COMPOSE CE NUMERO. »_

Allons bon, c'était quoi cette blaguounette encore ? Et de quoi parlait ce mec ? Piqué au vif, Aomine laissa tout de même échapper un bâillement et il se gratta généreusement les fesses avant de se décider à attraper au passage son portable, glissé dans sa poche arrière de jean. Il pianota ensuite habilement sur les touches et le combiné se mit à sonner.

Son interlocuteur décrocha extrêmement vite, sans prononcer pour autant le moindre mot. Tout ce que les oreilles d'Aomine arrivaient à capter était le bruit d'une respiration rauque et profonde.

« ...Lô ? » Tenta le brun à demi endormi, parce que c'était l'heure d'une de ses trois siestes journalières.

Pas de réponse.

Il insista.

« Céki ? C'est toi Satsuki ? Bon... Tetsu, si tu cherches à me faire flipper, laisse-moi te dire que ça ne marche pas du tout. »

Il entendit un rire et cela le vexa. L'inconnu se payait sa gueule, là non ?

« Oi ! Qui est à l'appareil ? J'vais raccrocher, j'ai pas le temps pour un putain de canular ! »

 _« Si tu fais cela, tu peux dire adieu à ta chère Mai-chan ! »_ S'écria la voix déformée par un système manuel.

L'as écarquilla les yeux, incrédule, mais étrangement inquiet ! Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer, mais son cerveau avait _switché_ en mode survie ! Il sentait au ton du gars qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Alors il tendit docilement l'oreille.

 _« A ta place, je ferai pas l'malin. Fais ce que je te dis et tu pourras peut-être la sauver... »_

C'était fou de voir qu'il avait juste suffit à son interlocuteur mystère de prononcer le prénom magique de « Mai-chan » pour obtenir toute l'attention du basané ! C'était son sésame !

« De quoi tu parles espèce de taré ? »

 _« Prends-la télécommande posée sur la table basse et allume la télévision et le lecteur DVD, puis appuie sur PLAY. »_ Ordonna fermement l'inconnu.

Aomine roula des yeux et soupira, nullement amusé par cette farce de mauvais goût. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas d'obéir à quelqu'un et à plus forte raison quand la personne en question était n illustre inconnu, cependant, il s'exécuta et il lança le DVD qui se trouvait dans le lecteur.

Un grand homme engoncé dans un costume d'ourson maléfique à moitié blanc d'un côté et noir de l'autre apparut à l'écran (et Aomine en déduit que c'était sûrement le mec à qui il parlait au téléphone) Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel incompréhensible ? Un délire SM ? Aomine ne pigeait rien, mais le type (qui se trouvait être _Monokuma,_ la cruelle et machiavélique mascotte du jeu _Dangan Ronpa_ ) se mit soudainement en mouvement. Apparemment, ça avait été filmé avec un téléphone, Aomine le devinait grâce aux deux bandes noires présentes sur les côtés et l'image pas hyper nette. Enfin bref... le gars bougea brusquement, semblant fouiller un sac poubelle d'où il sortit... hey... ? Un magazine ?

Ok, à ce stade, la panthère était officiellement larguée mais... il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour reconnaître l'une de ses possessions ! C'était le numéro spécial « Infimières en Chaleur » du mois de juin ! Ce petit bijou lui avait coûté une fortune ! Alors que faisait-il dans les mains de ce type ? Aomine sentit la panique le gagner et il chercha des yeux son bien, sans succès ! Pourtant, il était certain de l'avoir posé près de la plante verte de Kagami ! (attends... à propos, depuis quand avait-il une plante verte ? Qu'est-ce que cette liane zombie faisait dans la pièce ? Aomine ne la remarquait que maintenant...)

L'homme secoua le magazine et la caméra zooma dessus. Aucun doute possible ! C'était bien le sien !

OMG !

« J'te préviens connard, t'as intérêt à me le rendre et fissa ! J'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux et ce genre d'ouvrage ne se prête pas, c'est comme les slips, c'est PERSONNEL ! »

 _« Fufufu... ne commence pas à m'insulter. Ca pourrait me vexer et crois-moi, t'as vraiment pas envie que ça arrive... Regarde plutôt la suite, tu vas voir, ça devient intéressant... »_

Le voleur-ours alors brandit une paire de ciseaux rouges et... attends mais... c'était ceux de Midorima ! Mais oui ! Ceux avec lesquels Akashi avait essayé de planter Kagami, lors de leur première rencontre ! Aomine était catégorique ! En effet, il avait un sens de l'observation très affûté lorsqu'il était question de quelque chose qui l'intéressait et il les identifia donc formellement.

L'homme les approcha de son préciiiiiiiieux et il commença à le découper lentement, trèèèèèès lentement, de manière douloureusement lente... une véritable agonie ! Aomine tenait toujours d'une main son téléphone, tandis qu'il s'était mis à ronger les ongles de l'autre main.

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Ca ne se pouvait pas !

Ce n'était pas en train de se produire sous ses yeux impuissants !

C'était forcément un cauchemar, oui c'est ça !

Et il allait se réveiller !

… sauf que non, en fait.

Pire, son inestimable magazine fut bientôt réduit en confettis colorés par le forcené ! Un véritable puzzle aux pièces impossibles à rassembler, même avec la meilleure super glue du monde ! Et pour couronner le tout, comme si le massacre inhumain de ce pauvre ouvrage ne suffisait pas, le mec balança une pluie de morceaux de papier au dessus de sa tête, semblant prendre plaisir à se baigner dedans et il se retrouva rapidement couvert des restes du défunt magazine !

Aomine l'entendit gémir de plaisir à l'écran, affichant satisfaction et fierté suite à son geste. Il avait l'air à la limite de l'orgasme, là où le bleu était à la limite de la syncope !

Comment avait-il osé **TUER** cet innocent bouquin ?!

Il ne lui avait rien fait pour mériter un tel sort, merde !

 _« Ahahaha ! Quel dommage, que c'était l'un de tes préférés il me semble. J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop te manquer... »_

Et à l'écran, le gars désigna les cinq autres magazines qu'Aomine avait introduits chez Kagami !

Comment ce cambrioleur les avait-il dégottés ? C'est vrai, après tout, la porte d'entrée ne comportait aucune marque d'effraction et cela aurait sans doute du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais Aomine était bien trop dévasté pour raisonner !

 _Oh non... et si... ?_

Refusant de croire aux images d'horreur qu'il voyait et bien décidé à mettre un terme à cette mascarade, Aomine bondit hors du canapé et il fonça jusqu'à sa chambre, à la vitesse d'un chevalier d'or sous amphétamines. Tout à coup, un affreux doute venait de l'assaillir et il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Dérapant maladroitement sur la moquette tâchée, il se mit à quatre pattes, lâchant momentanément son téléphone pour fouiller sous son futon. Il en sortit un coffret en bois qu'il se dépêcha d'ouvrir pour s'assurer du contenu et...

Sa cage thoracique se resserra violemment, menaçant de broyer ses poumons.

Vide !

Le coffret était VIDE !

Son album collector de Mai-chan avec _Artbook_ et photos DEDICACEES avait disparu !

Pouf, envolé !

L'accomplissement de toute une vie de fan !

C'était la fin du monde... mais pas le temps de s'appesantir, l'auteur de ce crime de haine inqualifiable devait payer !

Fou de rage, il reprit son téléphone et cette fois, sa main se crispa sur l'appareil.

Ca allait chier, car il venait d'entrer en mode _« Liam Neeson »_ dans le film _« Taken »._ En effet, Aomine aussi avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui voler son ENFANT !

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Mais je vous trouverai et je vous tuerai. » Promis calmement Aomine.

Oh ouiii ! Il allait zigouiller ce _motherfucker_...

 _« Mais dis donc, c'est que tu arriverais presque à me faire peur ! Ahaha ! Si tu ne veux que tes autres magazines subissent le même sort, je te conseille de suivre scrupuleusement mes instructions... Tout d'abord, retourne dans le salon... »_

« Va chier ! »

Comment avait-il deviné qu'Aomine avait filé dans la chambre ? Mystère ! Soit ce connard était médium, soit il le connaissait vraiment trèèèèèèès bien, mais dans tous les cas, ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Aomine !

 _« Oh. Si tu le prends comme ça, je ferai peut-être mieux d'exécuter l'otage... »_ Menaça l'homme.

« Touche à un seul de ses cheveux en papier glacé et je te défonce, tu m'entends !? »

« _My, my... so agressive.._. » Se moqua t-il comme pour enfoncer le clou. « _Let's play a little game, shall we ? Tout d'abord, va dans le salon, allez ! »_

Aomine fut contrait d'obéir, tel un bon chien se dépêchant de regagner sa niche sur ordre de son maître. Le petit « film » semblait terminé et la télévision n'affichait qu'un écran noir.

 _« Tu peux éteindre la télévision et le lecteur. Bien, à présent, tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Je vais t'envoyer une to do list à faire, sur ton téléphone._

« Heu quoi... ? » Interrogea Aomine, dont l'anglais laissait réellement à désirer.

« Une liste de tâches à compléter. »

« Oi ! On n'est pas dans un _RPG_ ici mon gars, tu t'es trompé ! J'suis pas un héros prêt à aller accomplir les quêtes _Fedex_ du premier _PNJ_ venu ! »

 _« Dans ce cas... je vais te passer Mai-chan pour que tu puisses lui faire tes adieux... »_

« Naaaaan ! Ok, ok, c'est bon ! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais par pitié, ne lui fais pas de mal ! » Supplia Aomine, disposé à céder à l'odieux chantage pour sauver sa princesse !

 _« Télécharge l'application que je vais t'envoyer sur ton mobile. »_ Exigea le tortionnaire.

Encore une fois, Aomine se retrouva forcé à obéir aux ordres fantasques de son bourreau et il installa l'application avant de l'ouvrir.

C'était une... horloge... ? Genre tour à l'ancienne, avec un cadrant géant et des aiguilles. Les heures étaient inscrites en chiffres romains et des flammes bleues étaient allumées sous chacune d'entre elles. Tiens... ? Pourquoi était-ce bizarrement familier ? Il était certain d'avoir déjà vu cela quelque part auparavant... Ca lui rappelait vaguement les « douze travaux d'Hercules » aussi, sauf que là, seules sept heures étaient allumées...

« Comment ça se fait que les flammes n'éclairent que sept numéros et pas les douze ? »

 _« Question de coupes budgétaires. L'auteure a dit que sept heures c'était nickel alors que douze, ce serait trop long pour tenir uniquement en un one shot ! En plus, c'est parfait car cette trouvaille lui permet de combiner son amour pour Kuroko no Basket et pour Saint Seiya, en même temps ! »_

« Ah heu ok et donc heu... si je comprends bien, ça veut dire que j'ai sept heures pour réaliser les missions que tu me confieras ? »

 _« Précisément. Sept heures et pas une de plus. »_

« C'est pas du jeu ! Jack Bauer, lui, il avait vingt-quatre heures pour sauver le monde, merde ! Quant aux chevaliers du zodiaque, il en avaient douze ! »

 _« C'est pas moi qui fixe les règles, j'y peux rien ! »_ Lui rappela son ennemi mortel.

« Tsss... je me plaindrai à mon agent SuperMocchi à la fin de cette fic pour qu'on renégocie les termes de mon contrat, ça ne se passera pas comme ça, c'est moi qui te l'dis ! »

 _« Ouais bah en attendant, t'as intérêt à te bouger le cul DivaMine ! La première heure est déjà en train de disparaître, alors magne-toi ! »_ Le mit-il en garde.

Aomine grogna de plus belle. Il détestait qu'on le presse et avoir une _deadline_ le stressait plus qu'autre chose.

« _Je m'occuperai d'un autre de tes magazines à l'issue de chaque heure pour être sûr que tu restes motivé... et au bout de la septième, ce sera au tour de Mai-chan de subir ma colère... Courage chevalier et brûle ton cosmos !_ »

Et sur ces « bonnes » paroles, l'enflure raccrocha, ne laissant même pas le loisir à Aomine de protester ! Bon sang, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Heureusement, le brun n'eut pas tellement le temps de se lamenter, puisqu'il reçut presque instantanément la fameuse liste de corvées ! Son téléphone vibra et il ouvrit le message avec angoisse.

Qu'allait bien pouvoir lui demander son mystérieux agresseur ?

 **Liste des tâches :**

 **1 – Ranger et nettoyer l'appartement,**

 **2 – Acheter le cadeau ADEQUAT (et m'en envoyer une photo) pour les personnes suivantes :**

 **\- Kuroko**

 **\- Momoi**

 **\- Murasakibara**

 **\- Akashi**

 **\- Midorima**

 **\- Kise**

 **\- Kagami (terminer par celui-ci)**

 **3 - Envoyer chaque cadeau par colis (sauf pour Kagami) par voie postale,**

 **4 - Trouver le lieu de rendez-vous avant la fin du temps imparti.**

 **GOOD LUCK :)**

Aomine cligna des yeux, incrédule. Quoi, c'était tout ? Il n'y avait pas grand chose, finalement et ça semblait plutôt facile. Trop facile, même. A tel point, que ça sentait le piège à plein nez ! Et Aomine ne tarda pas à remarquer que s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de tâches, en revanche, celles-ci étaient plutôt longues à réaliser, à commencer par la première, qui nécessiterait au moins deux jours complets en temps normal ! Mais il n'avait pas le choix là, il allait devoir mettre le turbo !

Allez ! Il rangea son portable dans sa poche arrière et tiens... ? Depuis quand c'était là, ça ? Sur la table basse, près de la télécommande était dépose une blouse d'hôpital soigneusement pliée ainsi qu'un masque stérile et quelques produits ménagers avaient trouvé refuge au pied du canapé également. Ca tombait bien, parce qu'Aomine n'avait aucune foutue idée d'où Kagami rangeait son matériel de nettoyage d'habitude ! Se hâtant de passer sa tenue de combat imposée, Aomine enfila également des gants et il se saisit sans attendre de l'aspirateur qu'il passa en courant dans tout l'appartement, à commencer par la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kagami.

Il fit changea même les draps et merde ça lui donna l'impression d'être dans un camp militaire avec lit à faire au carré ! Il rangea évidemment tout ce qui traînait, à savoir vêtements sales ou non, qu'il se força à renifler pour déterminer leur état de... heu... mettabilité... ? Les plus sales atterrirent dans la corbeille de linge sale et ô miracle, il se trouvait qu'Aomine connaissait PARFAITEMENT son emplacement en réalité ! Comme quoi, même si Kagami était toujours obligé de se charger des corvées ménagères, à force de hurler sur son compagnon, ce dernier avait fini par intégrer automatiquement quelques données !

Il alla même chercher un escabeau dans le cellier pour nettoyer le plafond. Putain, il avait vraiment réussir coller de la saleté jusqu'ici ? Se saignant aux autres veines pour faire disparaître les tâches, il s'occupa ensuite de la pile de vaisselle crado qui gisait raide morte dans l'évier, telle la pyramide de Gizeh. Mais le plus dur fut sans conteste de mettre la machine à laver en route... Autant, récurer et astiquer ne nécessitait rien de plus qu'un peu d'huile de coude (bon ok, beaucoup d'huile de coude au vu du degré d'immondice de l'endroit), autant cette invention du Diable, avec tous ses boutons colorés sur la façade, restait un mystère pour lui !

Quelle ne fut donc pas la surprise de Natsuki Aomine en recevant un appel paniqué de son fils, lui demandant comment fonctionnait le lave-linge... ! Elle en serait tombé sur le cul si elle n'avait pas déjà été assise, tiens ! Après avoir tergiversé durant au moins cinq bonnes minutes sur la santé mentale de son fils unique, la mère de famille lui donna les précieuses indications de base permettant de venir à bout de l'appareil récalcitrant.

Tout d'abord, le maître enseigna à son élève qu'il faut séparer le blanc des couleurs et trier le linge délicat. Wow ! Aomine ne se doutait pas que c'était si compliqué ! Kagami était un vrai génie, en fait ! Cependant, grâce aux conseils avisés de son _sensei_ , le brun parvint à dompter la machine sauvage et il lança un premier cycle de lavage avec succès (mais en ayant quand même galéré à doser la lessive !). Il avait donc constitué trois paniers bien distincts et il enclencherait le lavage suivant un peu plus tard ! Sans doute en revenant du bureau de poste !

Mais la Cendrillon japonaise n'avait pas terminé son œuvre, non, loin de là ! Il lui fallait à présent redonner un aspect convenable au frigo où se tramait des choses pas très catholiques... Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit une odeur rance s'en dégagea et un peu de liquide d'origine inconnue coula presque sur ses baskets préférées. C'était une infection là-dedans !

Réajustant bien son masque, il entama d'astiquer les différents bacs et les étagères, sans oublier d'ôter les débris d'un pot de sauce qui avait visiblement implosé là-dedans. Ah... tiens, ça lui rappelait que le micro-ondes avait suit la même déconvenue, trois jours plus tôt ! Bon, il se félicita tout de même mentalement de ne pas avoir mis d'objet métallique dedans, comme c'était déjà arrivé une fois. L'appareil avait pris feu et Kagami avait été obligé d'en racheter un autre, ce qui avait valu une semaine d'abstinence sexuelle à Aomine en guise de punition...

Bon ok, tout l'appartement commençait à recouvrer forme humaine, mais il restait LE plus gros problème :

La plante alien !

Et honnêtement, elle n'apprécia pas qu'Aomine vienne la chatouiller avec son balai légèrement humide, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! La déloger ne serait pas une mince affaire, surtout pour lui, qui ne possédait aucun lance flamme pour cramer l'impudente squatteuse !

C'est qu'elle lui colla même carrément un coup de liane sur les fesses pour qu'il cesse de l'importuner !

« Couchée, Poison Ivy ! Je vais te transformer en géranium, tu vas voir ! »

Il retroussa ses manches et chercha à arracher la vilaine du sol, mais s'il faisait cela trop brusquement, il risquait d'arracher tout le parquet sous lequel elle avait planté sa tente. Et comme il ne tenait pas non plus à se faire _« tentacle rape »_ il délaissa momentanément l'intruse. De toute façon, vu qu'il devait sortir pour acheter des cadeaux, il aurait bien deux minutes de libres pour passer chercher un bidon de désherbant et bye-bye Flora l'Exploratrice des Galaxies !

Bon au moins, le gros du ménage était fait !

Il était donc le moment de sortir et il eut tout juste le temps d'enfiler son blouson et de consulter son portable que déjà, il constata qu'une heure venait de s'écouler.

 _Oh fuck_...

Avec une ponctualité digne d'un cheminot japonais, un nouveau message lui fut envoyé.

Tremblant légèrement, Aomine l'ouvrit, craignait déjà le pire au vu de la promesse de son agresseur.

C'était un fichier video.

Dans laquelle ce petit enfoiré de Monokuma se dandinait fièrement. Sur sa gauche, Aomine reconnut son magazine spécial _« lycéennes sans culottes ! »_ Le malheureux ouvrage était solidement ligoté à une petite fusée que l'ourson malicieux s'empressa d'allumer. Il enflamma la mèche et le feu d'artifices décolla doucement avant d'exploser dans les airs, réduisant par la même occasion son otage en poussière d'étoiles !

Aomine tomba à genoux, se tenant le crâne.

« Naaaaaaaaaaooooonnnn ! »

Bordel, mais la cruauté de Monokuma n'avait-elle donc aucune limite ?!

 _« Fufufufu... dépêche-toi... tu n'as plus que six heures avant que je ne m'occupe de Mai-chan ! »_

La video s'arrêta brusquement et Aomine comprit qu'il ne devait pas perdre de temps à se lamenter ! Il se releva bravement et, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de l'appartement, il glissa sans faire attention sur... ? _Mister Big_ ? Qu'est-ce que son _vibrator_ fluo à picots faisait ici ? Il aurait juré l'avoir planqué dans les chiottes !

Enfin bref, pas le temps de s'en soucier, il le rangea à la hâte dans la poche intérieure de son _perfecto_ en cuir, puis il sortit. Après avoir consciencieusement fermé la porte de l'appartement à clé, il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre au son du générique de _Pegasus Fantasy_ , qui, pour une raison inconnue, s'était mis à résonner dans son cerveau. (sûrement une manifestation de son inconscient suite aux récents événements qui venaient de survenir...)

Il fonça dehors, direction le heu... ? Attends une seconde...

Il revérifia sa liste pour être sûr d'avoir bien lu tout à l'heure et oui... aucune hésitation possible, il n'avait pas rêvé ! Il devait bien trouver un cadeau pour chacun des membres de la GoM ! Et bien entendu, Monokuma ne lui avait même pas indiqué ce qu'il devait ramener à chacun ! Ok, ok, du calme, respire Daiki !

Bon... apparemment, il devait partir à la pêche au cadeau idéal pour chacun de ses amis, comme c'était stipulé dans la liste. Cela signifiait donc qu'il ne devait pas prendre au hasard le premier truc qui passait, mais plutôt réfléchir avec soin à ce que chacun recevrait.

Sauf qu'il y avait DEUX gros hics.

Le premier, c'est que le brun était fauché comme les blés ! En effet, tout son argent de poche (gracieusement envoyé par Maman ou donné par Kagami) passait dans ses revues et DVD pornos.

Et le second, c'est qu'il ne connaissait pas trop les goûts de ses anciens coéquipiers... Comment être sûr de leur faire plaisir ? Il allait devoir se creuser les méninges...

La mort dans l'âme, il décida de remédier au problème majeur en allant retirer TOUT l'argent qui restait sur son compte bancaire, c'est-à-dire, des clopinettes, peau de zob, wallou ! Pourtant, pas question de se décourager. Aomine savait que s'il se creusait suffisamment les méninges, il parviendrait à dénicher des cadeaux gratuits...

Tiens, bah, pour commencer, il allait s'occuper des cadeaux payants, puis il verrait combien d'argent il aurait à la fin ! Avec un peu de chance, il en aurait peut-être même assez pour s'offrir un magazine coquin, qui sait ?

Il fila donc, cheveux au vent, direction... la boutique de confiseries ! Autant commencer par Murasakibara, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'ordre bien précis... Pour le géant, c'était facile : des sucreries et autres douceurs le combleraient de bonheur ! Sauf que le magasin favori d'Atsushi se trouvait à l'autre bout de Tokyo et qu'il était logiquement hors de prix... mais Aomine avait bien compris qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire les choses à moitié, ni à lésiner sur les moyens s'il tenait à revoir sa Mai-chan !

Bah tant pis ! Aomine ne réfléchit pas et il sauta dans le bus, direction la gare, puis dans le train, ce qui amenuisa encore plus son maigre butin pécuniaire...

Une fois arrivé à la boutique, pas de bol, il y avait la queue et quand ce fut enfin son tour d'être servi, la pauvre vendeuse fut bien ennuyée de devoir l'envoyer ailleurs... près de chez Kagami... là où la nouvelle boutique de la franchise venait d'ouvrir ! En effet, ce magasin-ci n'avait plus aucun _Maiubo_ , ni aucun _NeruNeruNe_ en stock ! Or, Aomine ne pouvait se permettre de faire l'impasse dessus, puisqu'il s'agissait des bonbons préférés du titan !

Retour à la case départ, donc !

Obligé de revenir sur ses pas, Aomine retraversa la ville et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut dépensé une véritable fortune pour faire emballer et acheter les précieux calissons qu'il sentit son portable vibrer à nouveau... !

Quoi ? Pas déjà !

Et pourtant, si !

Un nouveau fichier video.

Et cette fois... il montrait son magazine « Belles carrosseries » qui mêlait grosses voitures et gros nichons !

La délicate revue était enroulée dans des... tranches de _bacon_.. ?

 _What... ?!_

L'horrible Monokuma attrapa le livre et il le jeta sans hésiter dans un aquarium peuplé de PIRANHAS ! Attirés par la viande, les poissons attaquèrent alors voracement l'ouvrage, le taillant en pièces et le dévorant sans faire la distinction entre le papier et le lard !

Tombant à genoux en pleine rue, le brun hurla de douleur !

Si ça continuait comme ça, il était BON POUR L'HÔPITAL PSYCHIATRIQUE !

Pour autant, la course contre la montre se poursuivait et il envoya une photo de la jolie boîte remplie de bonnes choses qu'il comptait envoyer à Murasakibara... (il avait même pris le temps de glisser un paquet de SKITTLES ahahaha dans le paquet de l'as de Yosen !)

 _« Nicely done ! 6 more to go ! »_

Aomine sécha ses larmes et il se releva sous les regards ébahis des passants, qui devaient se poser de sérieuses questions sur son état neuronal...

Dans une meilleur souci de gestion de son temps, il courut sans attendre en direction du magasin le plus proche, qui se trouvait être par chance ou pas, une grande enseigne de jouets ! Alors qu'il arpentait les rayons depuis bien trop longtemps sans trop savoir ce qu'il cherchait précisément, il fut harangué par une jeune vendeuse en tenue... d'hôtesse de l'air ?

La demoiselle tenait un petit stand et Aomine s'en approcha avec curiosité.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter le bijou de technologique qui est devenu le fleuron de l'aviation mondiale, j'ai nommé l'AVION DE BARBIE ! »

Devant elle, un genre d'avion vulgairement confectionné lui servait de démonstration.

« Voyez ce qui constitue à mon sens une révolution, que dis-je, une innovation d'ampleur pour toutes les femmes : les ailes sont rétractables ! » Enonça t-elle en les rabattant effectivement. « Pratique, n'est-il pas ? Comme ça, plus de problème pendant les créneaux ! En plus, ça fait gagner de la place dans les parkings et sur les pistes ! Et puis par exemple, lorsque vous êtes dans les airs et que OH MON DIEU C'EST HORRIBLE UN OISEAU VIENT PAR LA GAUCHE, ON VA S'ECRASER ! ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! Et bien non ! Parce que , hop ! Pas de problème ! Vous rabattez l'aile gauche et vous l'esquivez ! Pareil avec l'aile droite, si vous voulez ! Sans compter que si vous bougez les deux ailes en même temps, ça permet de faire des accélérations en vol ! »

Son ton enjoué et investi faisait le spectacle en attirant le chaland.

Elle poursuivit en fixant Aomine, qu'elle sentait sceptique.

« Bah quoi ? Moi j'ai plus confiance en un avion qui bat des ailes comme un piaf, non ? Ca semble plus logique pour rester en l'air ! C'est comme ça qu'on vole, à ce que je sache ! »

L'hôtesse inspira profondément, puis reprit son _speech_.

« Mais Mesdames et Messieurs, je suis également ici pour vous dénoncer une INJUSTICE terrible ! Car oui, c'est aussi mon rôle ! Je suis une employée engagée, qui ne cautionne pas la publicité mensongère ! »

Elle s'arrêta pour désigner le côté du jouet, où étaient dessinés quatre petits hublots.

« A votre avis, combien y a t-il de place à bord ? 4 ? Qui dit mieux ? 8, Monsieur ? Ah on voit ceux qui ont fait Maths Sup' Maths Spé ! Ben oui ! Il y a deux rangées dans les avions généralement, alors ça fait 8 places normalement, 4 x 2, mais... ET BIEN NON ! »

Elle ouvrit la tranche de l'appareil et montra bien qu'il n'y avait que deux places. Une pour Barbie et une pour Ken.

« C'est un SCANDALE ! Comment font-ils s'ils ont envie de pioncer en même temps ? A la limite, quand un des deux veut aller aux toilettes, ça va, l'autre peut prendre le relais et piloter en son absence, mais sinon hein ? Enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas, l'avion dispose bien-sûr du pilote automatique ! Les sièges sont également rabattables au cas où Barbie a envie d'emmener ses malles et ses bagages Louis Vuitton... Bon dans ce cas, Ken n'a plus de place pour s'asseoir, mais ce n'est pas grave car Barbie lui prête son siège et elle, elle s'assit sur ses genoux ! Remarquez que dans ce cas de figure, les concepteurs n'ont prévu qu'une seule ceinture pour deux, ce qui est tout compte fait assez dangereux. Mais booooooon ça va hein ! On ne va pas chipoter ! La sécurité des valises de Barbie est plus importante que ça vie, après tout ! »

La jeune fille afficha un sourire radieux.

« Et ce magnifique avion ne coûte que la modique somme de 9500 yens ! Profitez-en, c'est une affaire à saisir et grâce à notre offre promotionnelle d'aujourd'hui, pour tout achat d'un avion Barbie, repartez avec un Ken pilote de ligne ! Remarquez sa petite oreillette directement reliée au micro présent sur le tableau de bord de l'avion, qui lui permettra de recevoir des ordres de la tour de contrôle pour éviter de s'écraser sur l'île des survivants de Lost ! »

Une fois la démonstration terminée, les gens s'éloignèrent en soupirant de lassitude, totalement désintéressés par la pauvre fille ! Et Aomine allait faire de même, ayant perdu assez de temps ici, quand tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa jambe. C'était la démonstratrice qui s'était accrochée à son mollet, rampant au sol pour le retenir.

« Je vous en suppliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! Achetez ce jouet, sinon je serai virée ! Vous avez bien une petite sœur ou une cousine peut-être ? Je suis certaine que ça lui fera plaisir !»

Aomine leva les yeux au ciel (plafonné). D'habitude, ce n'était pas son genre d'aider les damoiselles en détresse, mais celle-ci avait un décolleté plongeant qui transformait son insignifiant bonnet B en bon gros bonnet D vu d'ici... Et c'est bien connu, Aomine n'avait jamais su résister à une paire de nibards bien rembourrés, alors il lâcha la tune et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva les bras chargés d'un avion rose bonbon en plastique, fourni avec son Ken déguisé en chippendale de bas étage... La caissière ne se priva d'ailleurs pas pour lui jeter un regard suspicieux...

Bon c'était très joli et gentil tout ça, mais qu'allait-il faire de l'avion de Barbie ? Satsuki risquait de lui fracasser sur la tête s'il lui offrait ? Oh mais attends ! Kise n'avait pas une petite sœur au fait ? A moins qu'il ne confonde avec Midorima... enfin bref, de toute façon, il avait zéro idée pour Kise alors ça tombait bien ! De toute façon, le blond est le moins difficile des membres de la prestigieuse Génération des Miracles, donc il s'en contenterait ! Et puis, s'il n'était pas content, tant pis pour lui parce qu'Aomine n'était vraiment pas inspiré le concernant et il ne tenait pas franchement à se retrouver avec un avion pour fillette sur les bras !

Il envoya immédiatement la photo du cadeau à Monokuma et ce dernier répondit par un message dans la minute qui suivit.

 _« Pas mal. Kise sera content, lui qui veut devenir pilote d'avion ! »_

Ah bon ? Vraiment ? Aomine l'ignorait, mais c'était nickel alors ! Ahahaha quel coup de chance ! Aomine était un véritable génie d'avoir suivi ses instincts et il s'en félicitait ! Cependant sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'il constata qu'une autre flamme s'éteignait sur son application. Quoi, déjà ?! Merde, il avait perdu trop de temps à traîner dans les rayons...

Et ce qu'il craignait arriva...

Il reçu un nouveau fichier video de la part de l'éminence grise de cette mascarade.

Cette fois, c'était son magazine de catcheuses dans la boue qui allait prendre cher... Pour le moment, il était posé sur la route, mais Aomine savait qu'il n'était pas en sécurité. Et en effet, la suite des événements lui donna raison, puisqu'il entendit un bruit de machine ! Soudain, un immense rouleau compresseur de BTP déboula au bout de la chaussée et se dirigea dangereusement vers son bébé. Aomine hurla mais c'était trop tard ! L'engin de mort venait de rouler sur son ouvrage, l'encastrant dans le béton et l'aplatissant comme une crêpe trop cuite...

A nouveau le brun hurla son désespoir dans la rue, tel un loup un soir de pleine lune.

C'était trop d'émotion, pour même pour lui...

Il n'en pouvait plus de voir ses ENFANTS se faire torturer de la sorte !

Malheureusement, il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de continuer... alors il se remit en quête d'un troisième cadeau. Sa bourse était presque vide (à défaut de ses bourses...) et il savait qu'il devait garder un peu d'argent pour pouvoir envoyer ses colis à la fin et aussi pour acheter du désherbant... alors il décréta que le prochain présent serait quelque chose de peu onéreux. Et dans son malheur, on pouvait dire qu'il avait de la chance, parce qu'il y avait une librairie collée au magasin de jouets et Aomine la connaissait bien puisqu'il s'agissait du lieu où il venait se fournir en articles olé olé...

Il entra donc sans se poser davantage de questions et il opta pour un livre... Mais lequel ? Mince, il y en avait des centaines, des milliers, ici ! Comment s'y retrouver ? Il ignorait les goûts de la GoM en matière de littérature et à bien y songer, il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu le moindre d'entre eux ouvrir un bouquin, en dehors de manuels scolaires...

Bon, bon... Kise et Murasakibara n'étaient pas de grands intellectuels tout comme lui, donc cela pouvait se comprendre. Et puis de toute façon, il avait déjà leurs cadeaux. Quant à Tetsu et Satsuki, ils ne devaient aimer que les manga et franchement, c'était un cadeau un peu pourri s'il ne pouvait pas leur payer la collection complète. Restaient donc Akashi et Midorima. Oh ouais les deux intellos du groupe aimaient forcément bouquiner. Midorima par exemple, avait tout à fait la gueule d'un rat de bibliothèque. Oh ouais ! Définitivement ! Il devait kiffer lire du Harry Potter entre deux cours de chimie !

Mais d'un autre côté, il n'était vraiment pas inspiré pour Akashi... alors un livre quelconque serait bien... Pourquoi pas l'oeuvre d'un de ces auteurs français branchés et modernes comme Baudelaire ou Balzac ? Ouais, c'était les deux seuls qu'Aomine connaissait et alors quoi ? C'était déjà pas mal !

« Puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda une voix chevrotante derrière lui.

Aomine sursauta de frayeur en appelant son mère ! C'était un petit pépé qui venait de lui parler et à en juger par sa mine de déterré, ça devait être un fantôme ! Ou alors un vieux sage, ouais, c'était mieux !

« Heu ouais... je cherche un bouquin pour un pote... »

« Quel genre ? »

« Bah justement, j'en sais rien... » Avoua honteusement Aomine en se frottant le crâne.

Il doutait qu'une revue coquine plaise à Akashi, ça lui laissait donc peu de choix avec son maigre budget.

« Hmm... suivez-moi, jeune homme. »

Aomine emboîta donc le pas au Maître des Livres et il remarqua des flèches au sol qui indiquaient un mystérieux chemin, tel un jeu de _Zelda_ ! Enfin bref, son regard s'attarda sur quelques ouvrages poussiéreux quand tout à coup, Papy dégaina un gros pavé avec une médaille en forme de deux serpents entrelacés sur la couverture. Aomine s'arrêta et fixa le gros livre avec circonspection...

« Quel genre de caractère a votre ami ? »

« Hmm... ben il est heu... sérieux. Trop sérieux. Tellement sérieux que des fois, il pète des câbles et vire psychopathe ! »

« Oh, je vois. Dans ce cas... » Il reposa le livre qui brillait à mort à sa place et le bouquin s'éteignit comme par magie XD ! « _L'Histoire sans Fin_ n'est peut-être pas recommandée... Ce serait trop dangereux pour l'avenir de la race humaine. Que diriez-vous plutôt d'un recueil de... »

« Blagues ? » Compléta instinctivement Aomine.

« Je pensais à des poèmes, mais oui, un livre de calembours pourrait faire l'affaire pour dérider votre ami ! »

« Super idée, va pour ça ! »

Effectivement, Aomine n'avait jamais entendu Akashi plaisanter au sujet de quoi que ce soit. C'était un peu triste, d'ailleurs... Peut-être qu'Akashi avait envie de rigoler lui aussi de temps en temps, mais qu'il ne savait pas comment faire à cause de l'éducation trop stricte et bourgeoise qu'il avait reçue ? Tout à coup, l'idée d'un livre de blagues lui semblait être excellente.

Mais évidemment, il fallut que ce maudit tas de papier se trouve à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque sur l'étagère la plus haute et bon courage pour l'atteindre ! Même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt douze, Aomine ne parvenait pas à l'attraper et bien-sûr aucun escabeau à l'horizon ! Mais il était impensable de ressortir de cet librairie sans ce putain de recueil ! Fléchissant un peu les jambes, la panthère bondit comme un Kagami monté sur ressors et elle réussit à s'emparer du préciiiiiiiieux livre !

Yeay ! Victory !

C'était un mince ouvrage rouge gravé de lettres dorées sur la façade. On pouvait lire : _« Les 150 blagues les plus MORTELLES du monde, pour que vous puissiez littéralement mourir de rire ! »_ Et en tout petit, au dos, il était inscrit _« WARNING : l'auteur et l'éditeur du livre déclinent toute responsabilité quant aux décès éventuels ou à la perte d'acuité visuelle occasionnés par la lecture de ce torchon. Ne convient pas aux enfants de plus de 6 ans. »_

Ouais bon bah c'était trop tard de toute façon et il ne s'était pas fait chier à attraper ce truc pour rien ! Et puisque le remettre à sa place serait mission impossible, il opta pour la solution de facilité en l'embarquant pour le payer !

Ok, Akashi, c'était réglé donc !

Passons maintenant à...

Mais son téléphone vibra à nouveau et son sang se glaça.

Encore une heure de perdue !

Cette fois, la video montrait Monokuma se promener au bord d'une rivière. Il mit bien en évidence devant la caméra le prochain magazine sur la sellette : celui des filles en bikini (et le plus souvent, en monokini, même !) On pouvait donc dire que l'endroit de l'exécution avait été fort bien choisi. L'ourson démoniaque attacha une énorme pierre au livre et HOOOOP il l'envoya par le fond, le balançant dans l'eau. Toutes ces pauvres _playmates_ coulèrent à pic sans espoir de refaire surface un jour...

Monokuma se mit à rire de sa voix aigüe et peu naturelle. Son sadisme n'avait-il donc aucune limite ?

Malheureusement, Aomine était pieds et poings liés dans cette histoire... Il devait se concentrer sur son prochain cadeau et laisser ses regrets au placard !

Il se hâta donc de passer au Maji Burger pour embarquer de quoi manger puisqu'on approchait l'heure du goûter. Il réfléchirait dans la file à ses derniers cadeaux imposés...

* * *

Comme par hasard, le restaurant était BLINDE.

Quoi de plus normal un samedi après-midi, me direz-vous ?

Et bien figurez-vous que cette possibilité n'était même pas passée par la tête d'Aomine !

Le brun se retrouva donc bien malgré lui coincé dans la queue et il perdait patience ! Les minutes s'écoulaient dangereusement et il comprit bien vite qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'aller chercher le prochain cadeau ailleurs... Il devrait donc l'improviser ici... Ce qui lui laissait une variété de choix plutôt limitée...

Heureusement pour lui, il se trouvait que l'un de ses anciens équipiers était un fervent consommateur des boissons lactées du _fast food._ Kuroko était réputé pour son adoration sans limite des Milkshakes du Maji Burger, qu'il trouvait aussi délicieux que bon marché.

Mais là où le bât blesse, c'est qu'Aomine imaginait mal comment lui envoyer cela dans un colis, sans que le contenu ne se renverse ou se périme.

Hmm...

Il ferma les yeux et tapota pensivement son menton. Il devait trouver une solution à ce problème... et vite.

Quand ce fut finalement son tour de passer, il commanda son menu habituel, tapant allègrement dans les derniers billets qui lui restaient. Il allait devoir se serrer la ceinture pendant des semaines suite à ce défi, mais c'était pour la bonne cause alors il ne rouspéta pas, enfin pas trop, mais un peu quand même juste pour la forme !

Néanmoins, une conversation intéressante ne manqua pas d'attirer son attention...

A la caisse à côté de lui se trouvait un garçonnet de 6-7 ans environ qui commanda une véritable MONTAGNE de milkshakes de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel et cela intrigua le brun. Ce serait vraiment top s'il pouvait faire pareil avec Kuroko, surtout quant il comprit que le gamin avait droit à des boissons glacées à volonté grâce à la carte de fidélité qu'il présenta au comptoir...

« Ce serait possible d'avoir la même carte que lui ? » Demanda Aomine à sa serveuse.

« Je regrette Monsieur, mais cette carte est exclusivement réservée aux enfants de moins de douze ans. »

Ok, Kuroko faisait jeune, mais quand même pas à ce point ! Il allait se faire jeter en beauté s'il réclamait cette carte ! Il était donc de SON devoir d'ancienne Lumière que d'obtenir ce fameux sésame pour son Ombre !

« Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste ! C'est de la discrimination ! » S'indigna la panthère noire.

« Ce sont les règles, je regrette Monsieur... » Fit-elle en désignant le règlement intérieur et les conditions particulières affichées en grand derrière elle, preuve qu'elle avait déjà dû se faire emmerder au sujet de la fameuse carte.

Aomine les survola sommairement en étrécissant les yeux et l'absence de conditions d'âge précises le frappa ! Il était bien indiqué que la carte était distribuée à tout enfant qui en ferait la demande, mais nulle part il n'était écrit que cela concernait uniquement les petits chiards pas encore entrés au collège et donc...

« A mon avis, vous vous plantez mademoiselle... Appelez votre manager, je veux parler à quelqu'un de la direction ! » Insista Aomine, en se saisissant de son sachet repas à emporter.

Face au battage provoqué par Aomine, la fille abdiqua et elle appela au micro son responsable, qui n'était pas pressé de bouger son gros cul pour venir les rejoindre.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« C'est ce client... Il conteste notre règlement... »

« Parfaitement ! Ce que vous faites est illégal ! Si votre carte de fidélité qui permet d'avoir les boissons à volonté de manière gratuite est réservée uniquement aux enfants, vous auriez du préciser l'âge limite sur votre règlement ! Et comme ce n'est pas le cas, j'exige que vous me filiez cette carte ! »

« Mais Monsieur, ne soyez pas ridicule voyons ! Vous êtes très loin d'être un enfant ! »

« Non, j'suis désolé, mais j'en suis toujours un ! J'ai 17 ans, j'suis pas majeur. Or, être majeur, c'est devenir adulte. Donc, tant que je n'aurai pas 18 ans, je serai toujours considéré comme un gosse aux yeux de la société. Et je pourrai donc prétendre à votre offre fidélité. » Débita calmement Aomine.

Wow ! Il s'impressionnait tout seul là ! Son raisonnement était sans faille et il ne se pensait pas aussi malin ! Il était impatient de voir ce qu'ils allaient répondre à cela !

« Je suis confus Monsieur, même si je comprends vos arguments, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de vous délivrer cette carte. Il va falloir revenir lundi, notre siège est fermé le samedi et j'ai besoin de leur aval. »

« Nan, j'en ai besoin maintenant, alors j'veux pas l'savoir ! Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, mais il me faut ce foutu bout de carton ! Et je ne bougerai pas de là tant que je ne l'aurai pas ! »

« Raaaah mais filez-lui son truc là et qu'on en parle plus ! » Exigea un type qui faisait la queue derrière Aomine.

« C'est vrai quoi ! Faites ce qu'il dit parce que là il bloque toute la file ! » S'impatienta une mère de famille.

« C'est pas bientôt fini oui ce bordel ?! Y en a marre, c'est la dernière fois que je viens bouffer ici ! » Se plaignit à son tour un homme chauve à lunettes.

Rapidement débordé par un brouhaha de clients, le Directeur du restaurant décida de faire intervenir la sécurité...

… qui portait également la double-casquette de mascotte !

En effet, ce fut le clown aux habits rouges et jaunes bariolés qui intervint.

« Tu ferais mieux de déguerpir d'ici mon gars ou je te refais le portrait.. » Menaça t-il de sa grosse voix grave de fumeur compulsif, tout en retroussant ses manches pour dévoiler d'énormes biceps.

Oups.

Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça...

Surtout qu'il y avait beaucoup de pauvres mômes innocents et Aomine ne tenait pas à se battre contre Ronald le Clown devant eux ! Ca risquait de les faire fondre en larmes et...

Tiens, tiens, mais n'était-ce pas JUSTEMENT un de ces précieux pass qui dépassait de la poche avant de son pull ? Bingo, comme tous les gardiens de donjon, ce troll là avant le trésor sur lui !

« OH REGARDE-LA BAS UN BURGER VOLANT ! »

« Oussaaaa ? »

Le clown tourna la tête pour regarder ! Trop facile ! Et BIM ! Grâce à ses réflexes de félin, Aomine en profita pour dépouiller Coupe Afro et se tirer avec une de ses cartes magiques.

« Appelez la poliiiiiiiice ! » Cria une bonne femme.

Mais trop tard, Aomine avait déjà détalé comme un lapin ! Il courut à en perdre haleine sans se retourner jusqu'à une ruelle peu fréquentée et il profita de ce court répit pour reprendre son souffle. Pfiiiou par chance, il n'avait pas oublié d'emporter son repas et il avait bien mérité cette faible collation en signe de victoire.

Sauf que ses réjouissances furent de courte durée, puisque déjà, son téléphone lui signalait la réception d'une nouvelle video de _torture-porn_...

Cette fois, c'était son UNIQUE DVD pour adultes qui allait y passer...

Et ironiquement, c'était également son seul support _gay_...

Le boîtier était ligoté à une planche, elle même posée sur une sorte de tapis roulant qui se mit en route soudainement. Vrombissant et tremblant, le rail guida le DVD jusqu'à son destin, qui avait pris la forme de deux scies circulaires à bois... Les lames aiguisées découpèrent en deux le bien d'Aomine, crissant sinistrement au moment où elles touchèrent le CD qui n'avait rien demandé...

Cette fois, c'était carrément des larmes qu'Aomine sentait inonder ses yeux, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait continuer, tel le héros solitaire poursuivant sa quête coûte que coûte !

Prochaine étape :

MOMOI !

* * *

Et c'était peut-être l'affaire la plus compliquée parce que la jeune fille avait beau être sa meilleure amie, il ne connaissait pas vraiment ses goûts. Bien entendu, il savait qu'elle aimait Kuroko (seul un fou l'ignorerait... ou Midorima, mais c'était sensiblement la même chose...) et c'était peut-être cette information essentielle qui allait lui sauver la mise !

Comme il était encore dans les environs de l'appartement de Kagami, cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas loin du lycée de Seirin et donc, du gymnase ! Elémentaire mon cher Watson ! Et dans ce cas précis, c'était très intéressant. Effectivement, il arrivait très souvent à Aomine de s'incruster à l'entraînement de Kuroko et de Kagami ou de venir les y chercher. Alors même si le gymnase était sûrement fermé à cette heure-ci, le brun ne s'en laisserait pas compter. Il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac !

Depuis le temps qu'il venait interrompre les séances de ses rivaux, il avait appris deux ou ou trois tours utiles, à commencer par où était planqué le double des clés de la porte (mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous en révéler l'emplacement !). Il se faufila donc sans attendre à l'intérieur, aussi discrètement que possible, tel _Solid Snake_. Mais bizarrement, les lumières étaient allumées et... apparemment quelqu'un était déjà sur les lieux, bien que l'endroit semblait désert, comme abandonné. Il y avait bien quelques ballons de basket qui traînaient par terre, mais aucune trace de leurs utilisateurs potentiels...

Aomine haussa des épaule et il se dirigea vers les vestiaires, là où se trouvait le bien qu'il comptait dérober pour sa sœur de coeur...

Il pénétra dans la pièce où se trouvaient également les douches communes et alors qu'il s'approchait des casiers, il entendit un bruit suspect. Se figeant sur place, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul ici... et les gémissements qu'il perçut piquèrent sa curiosité au vif. Il se colla derrière un mur et passant la tête dans l'angle avec prudence, il scanna les environs...

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise (et son dégoût aussi, un peu...) de surprendre le grand gaillard à la patte folle et le capitaine binoclard (oui, il ne s'était pas emmerdé à retenir leurs noms !), ensemble, collés serrés, en train de danser le zouk tous nus sous la douche !

Waaah putain, il n'était pas préparé à ça !

Alors comme ça, le gymnase de Seirin devenait un BAISODROME pendant les week-end, qui l'eut crû ? (patacru)

Il en tomba à la renverse, ne pouvant réprimer un mouvement de recul et ses fesses heurtèrent le sol carrelé.

Hyuga, qui avait l'oreille fine, détecta le bruit et il s'arracha à l'étreinte de Kiyoshi.

« Tu as entendu ce bruit ? »

Merde ! Aomine ne bougea pas, mettant ses mains devant sa bouche en priant pour ne pas s'être fait repérer.

Mais Kiyoshi vola involontairement à son secours. Il ceintura son chéri pour le retenir sous la douche avec lui.

« Tu es tellement fatigué que tu te fais des idées. »

« Hmm... tu as peut-être raison... »

« Laisse-moi te masser le dos., tu es trop à cran, tu as besoin de te détendre. »

« D'accord, mais n'en profite pas trop imbécile ! » Céda celui aux cheveux d'ébène.

Aomine soupira de soulagement et il se remit debout. Mieux valait ne pas s'attarder ici ! Il alla donc piller le casier de Kuroko, où le fantôme avait toujours coutume de laisser quelques vêtements de rechange propres. Souriant comme un possédé en mettant la main sur ce qu'il était venu chercher, Aomine fila donc sans demander son reste, la queue entre les jambes.

Il avait bien failli être traumatisé à vie et il était bien chargé tout à coup avec l'avion de Barbie, le livre d'Akashi, les friandise de Murasakibara, la carte de membre des _milk-shakes addicts_ de Kuroko et le petit slipounet appartenant au fantôme (sur lequel était bordé son nom) qu'il comptait donner à Momoi ! Encore heureux qu'il avait mangé son repas sur le chemin de Seirin !

Ne restait donc que le cadeau de Midorima... qui devrait être un truc gratuit, parce qu'il n'avait plus un rond ! Et ce présent avait intérêt à être tout petit également, car Aomine avait les bras bien chargés là...

La marge de manœuvre était donc affreusement réduite...

Vite, vite, trouver quelque chose !

De quoi pouvait bien avoir besoin Midorima et qui ne coûtait pas un centime ?

Hmm... ce _nerd_ semblait kiffer tout ce qui avait attrait à la chance... et c'était plutôt une bonne chose en fait. Ca arrangeait Aomine, puisqu'il y avait un parc public non loin de là...

Et cela lui donna une idée...

* * *

Cavalant jusqu'à l'espace vert, Aomine posa ses affaires contre un tronc d'arbre et il se jeta à quatre pattes dans l'herbe fraîche pour en éplucher et vérifier chaque brin. Hmm.. ce n'était pas une mince entreprise et les promeneurs le scrutaient avec étonnement. Il se donnait du mal pour trouver ce qu'il désirait et tant pis s'il devait retourner tout le parc pour cela, parce que c'est bien connu, la chance ne se trouve pas sous les sabots d'un cheval ! (en fait, si, même que ça s'appelle un fer à cheval justement mais...)

Toutes sortes de bestioles répugnantes lui grimpèrent dessus et il manqua même de mettre la main dans des déjections canines, mais...il ne lâcha pas l'affaire et ses pérégrinations le menèrent jusqu'à une parcelle d'herbe plus propre que les autres. Il ne remarqua même pas le groupe de filles en mini-jupes qui passa près de lui, c'était dire s'il était concentré dans sa recherche.

Yeux rivés sur le sol, il ne fit pas non plus attention à l'ombre menaçante qui se pencha sur lui. Du moins, au début, parce que quand elle leva le pied et manqua d'écrabouiller un trèfle Aomine fit preuve de réflexes de ninja pour empêcher ce massacre ! Il repoussa la chaussure du gars qui se trouvait près de lui et il sauva le trèfle en question, avant de bondir sur ses jambes en sautillant de joie.

« Yes ! J'en ai un ! Et il a bien quatre feuilles, YESSSSS ! »

Mais le type se racla alors la gorge, comme pour signaler sa présence, contrarié qu'Aomine continue à l'ignorer avec le panache qui le caractérisait.

« C'est une pelouse privée ici, il est interdit de marcher dessus. »

« Bah alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez dessus, tête de gland ? » Répliqua Aomine du tac au tac.

Mais bien vite, il réalisa son erreur en constatant qu'il avait à faire à un représentant des forces de l'ordre...

Plutôt beau gosse d'ailleurs, grand, brun, ténébreux, les yeux en amande et clope au bec.

« Continue à me parler sur ce ton et je t'arrête pour outrage à l'agent... »

« Hijikata-san ! Où es-tu encore parti te fourrer ? Oh, t'es là... Hmm... ? » Fit le nouveau venu, un mec ressemblant vaguement à Sakurai.

Il examina Aomine de la tête aux pieds, avant de glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de son supérieur.

« T'es sûr ? » Fit le mec à la cigarette.

« Affirmatif. Il correspond au profil du délinquant que nous recherchons, celui qui a causé un mouvement de foule dans le restaurant du 10ème arrondissement... On dit qu'il a même volé le milk shake d'un enfant et qu'il n'a pas hésité à tabasser un clown.»

… Et étrangement, toutes ces accusations ne disaient rien qui vaille à Aomine ! Il ferait bien de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de ne surtout pas s'éterniser ici !

RUN FOR YOUR LIFE AO ! Il attrapa ses affaires au passage et il prit la poudre d'escampette !

« Hey toi ! Reviens ici ! » Exigea le flic fumeur.

« Je vais chercher le lance-roquettes puisque le suspect refuse de coopérer. » Déclara Sakurai Senior.

« Non mais t'es pas bien, Okita ?! »

« Je ne vois pas le souci, on a le droit de tirer quand les suspects prennent la fuite... »

S'enfuyant en hurlant Aomine fonça tout droit, sans se retourner... trouvant un refuge momentané dans un magasin d'articles de sport.

Les portes coulissantes se refermèrent derrière lui et il remercia le ciel d'avoir pu semer les deux flics psychopathes.

Ce répit de courte durée fut cependant interrompu par une série de vibrations intempestives, lui annonçant qu'un de ses magazines allait bientôt se faire démembrer sauvagement...

Incapable d'empêcher ce drame de se produire, Aomine regarda misérablement la nouvelle video.

Oh ben c'était presque soft pour une fois ! Pas d'explosion, pas de scie, pas de piranha, juste un bidon d'essence dont l'ours-mascotte arrosa copieusement le magazine qu'il avait fait importer des USA. Monokuma gratta alors une allumette en ricanant, puis il laissa le papier prendre feu... tout simplement. Une fois que la torche humaine eut fini de se consumer, Monokuma éteignit la caméra, mais pas avant, histoire qu'Aomine puisse profiter du macabre spectacle dans sa totalité.

Aomine, dont les larmes semblaient s'être taries..

Ne restait plus que le cadeau de Kagami à trouver et ensuite se rendre à la poste pour envoyer tout cela... hey mais... ça n'allait pas du tout, en fait ! Et pour cause : il ne restait plus qu'une seule flamme bleue allumée sur l'application ! Cela signifiait donc que la panthère n'avait qu'une heure avant la fermeture du bureau de poste et la mort de Mai-chan, puisque le psycho de service avait terminé de supprimer tous ses autres biens !

Il n'avait plus une seule seconde pour rêvasser et la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il devait acheter à Kagami.

Et il fallait que ce soit quelque chose d'EXCEPTIONNEL, à la hauteur de son homme...

Il alla donc récupérer l'objet en question (qui se trouvait dans cette boutique par un heureux concours de circonstances) et il paya en vitesse, pour pouvoir se barrer rapidement. Chaque seconde comptait à présent ! Il remercia d'ailleurs se baskets adorées de ne pas l'avoir lâché jusqu'à maintenant ! Redoublant de vélocité, il parvint à entrer dans le bâtiment postal un peu avant que celui-ci ne ferme, à cause de son éloignement de la zone centrale de la ville.

Aomine n'avait plus qu'un quart d'heure pour mener à bien sa mission...

Et il fixait avec angoisse l'application, dont l'ultime flamme bleue commençait à s'effacer...

C'était bien sa veine ! Le bureau semblait avoir été pris d'assaut ! Il faisait beau dehors pourtant en cette journée estivale ! Les gens n'avaient-ils donc rien de mieux à faire que d'aller se taper la queue à la Poste pour déposer leur courrier ? Encore un des mystères de l'humanité ! C'était comme si tout Tokyo s'était donné rendez-vous pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et à ce rythme là, son tour ne viendrait approximativement que dans deux siècles...

Pestant, soufflant et soupirant de manière fort peu discrète, comme si cela allait accélérer et débloquer la situation, Aomine se prenait des regards peu amicaux de la part des autres personnes qui attendaient plus ou moins patiemment.

Heureusement, comme il n'y avait pas la climatisation dans les locaux, la chaleur étouffante soulagea les rangs de quatre ou cinq badauds qui firent un malaise et quant enfin Aomine allait arriver devant le guichetier, il frissonna d'effroi en sentant son portable danser la samba dans sa poche. Merde, merde, non, il n'était pas encore l'heure !

Apparemment, ce n'était pas un fichier video.

Ouf !

Juste un message qu'Aomine ouvrit, non sans quelques craintes.

 _« Ohhhh quel étourdi je fais ! J'ai carrément oublié de te demander d'envoyer un petit quelque chose à Tatsuya dans le colis de Murasakibara... »_

Quoiiiiiiiiiii ? Tu parles d'un oubli ! C'était grave là ! Et il ne le prévenait que maintenant ?! Si Aomine ressortait de la queue alors que c'était presque à son tour, il risquait de devoir tout se retaper et il n'arriverait jamais à temps ! Alors il n'avait pas d'autre option que de trouver quelque chose ici, à la poste... et de préférence, quelque chose ne nécessitant pas qu'il ait besoin de quitter la file... Hmmmm... peut-être que s'il tendait assez le bras, il parviendrait à choper un timbre ou une carte postale ?

C'est alors qu'il sentit autre chose vibrer à l'intérieur de son blouson. Mais... de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir, puisqu'il avait encore son téléphone dans la main ?

Curieux, il fouilla sa veste et en sortit.. son vibromasseur.

Oui, oui, comme ça, à la fraîche, devant tout le monde !

Noooooormaaaaaaal !

Mince il avait totalement oublié qu'il l'avait mis là avant de sortir ! Mais ça lui revenait à présent... et c'était juste ce dont il avait besoin ! Dommage, il l'aimait bien _Mister Big_ ! Le vibro lui avait rendu de fiers services, surtout en l'absence de son tigre d'amour, cependant... il devait s'en séparer à regret s'il souhaitait secourir Mai-chan !

Pour gagner du temps, il attrapa des boîtes de mêmes tailles qu'il rembourra avec du papier bulle mis à disposition sur les étagères bordant les guichets, pendant qu'il progressait dans la file. Il se dépêcha ensuite de coller tous ses cadeaux dans les colis et c'est avec une émotion particulière qu'il glissa son godemichet dans le carton destiné à Murasakibara.

Connard d'Himuro, il fallait toujours qu'il ait des vues sur tout ce qu'Aomine appréciait !

Et lorsqu'enfin il parvint au guichet, inondant le comptoir avec ses énormes paquets, un coup de feu retentit dans les locaux !

Ah non hein !

PAS MAINTENANT BORDEL DE MERDE !

Ce n'était pas le jour pour une prise d'otages !

Manquait plus que ça !

Aomine roula des yeux, désespéré.

« Sérieux, vous pouviez pas aller la faire dans une banque votre prise d'otages ? »

Nan parce que lui, il en avait déjà une en cours à résoudre là !

Et évidemment, son portable s'agita au plus mauvais moment... mais Aomine ne put regarder, puisque le type cagoulé qui venaient d'entrer était apparemment déjà bien excité.

« Les mains sur la tête et tout le monde à genoux, le premier qui bouge, je le descends, c'est clair ?! »

Going commando, eh ? Il avait des couilles de se pointer en solo pour braquer une poste, Aomine devait bien le reconnaître. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était vraiment pas le jour ! Le lycéen fit mine de se montrer docile en s'abaissant comme les autres otages présents. Mais dès que le bandit arriva à sa hauteur, Aomine cria :

« OH REGARDE UN BURGER VOLANT ! »

Et le type tomba dans le panneau, alalala, ce grand classique ne se démodait jamais ! Aomine lui bondit alors dessus comme un fauve prêt à le déchiqueter !

« CA SUFFIT, Y EN A MARRE ! JE DOIS SAUVER MAI-CHAN ! GERONIIIIMOOO ! » Rugit le basané en sautant sur le dos criminel pour le neutraliser.

Non seulement il parvint à lui arracher son flingue, mais en plus, Aomine balança l'arme comme s'il faisait un tir de basket et le pistolet cogna précisément contre le bouton d'alarme. Les sirènes se déclenchèrent et sans prévenir deux flics déboulèrent dans le bâtiment.

Wow, rapide la police !

Enfin bon, Aomine fut beaucoup moins admiratif lorsqu'il reconnu les deux flicailles en question, puisque c'était ceux qu'il avait rencontrés au parc, un peu plus tôt ! De toute évidence, ils avaient retrouvé sa trace...mais le brun était soulagé de les voir.

« Police ! On ne bouge plus ! »

Okita braqua son lance-roquettes dissuasif sur le voleur, tandis qu'Aomine descendait de son dos, levant les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Heureusement, une petite mamie se fit un plaisir de leur expliquer la situation, ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur leur vaillant sauveur. Aomine fut donc tiré d'affaire...

« Bien joué gamin, tu devrais penser à intégrer la police après tes études. On a besoin de gars motivés comme toi pour que Tokyo redevienne une ville plus sûre. » Le félicita Hijikata.

« Ouais, ouais, ok, j'y penserai... »

« Etant donné que t'es intervenu efficacement pour aider la population, on va passer l'éponge sur tes ennuis au restaurant, d'accord ? Mais tiens-toi à carreau parce qu'au moindre faux pas, on se tiendra prêts à te tomber dessus comme la misère sur le monde et tu finiras en taule, vu ? »

Ca y est. Il venait officiellement de passer « d'Eromine » à « Hérosmine ». Waouh.

« Oui m'sieur. » Acquiesça l'adolescent, qui n'avait pas envie de faire davantage de vagues, même s'il aurait quand même bien voulu l'envoyer se faire emmancher..

… en parlant d'emmanché...

Son téléphone avait vibré tout à l'heure !

Vite, vite ! Il se rua à nouveau au guichet, nota les adresses sur les colis et paya leur envoi IN EXTREMIS, puis il quitta la bâtisse just in time pour pouvoir consulter le dernier message envoyé par Monokuma, peu avant l'attaque de la Poste...

C'était un simple fichier photo...

Mais quelle photo !

Aomine distingua aisément son CD et l'artbook dédicacés par sa déesse, pendus à une corde et non loin de ses bébés, l'ourson duochrome faisait mine d'aiguiser une hache de bûcheron... Le décor de fond ne lui était pas étranger, étonnamment... En légende, il pouvait lire sous l'image.

 _« PHASE DE DECAPITATION ENCLENCHEE. Retrouve-moi au lieu de rendez-vous mystère et empêche-moi de commettre l'irréparable si tu en es capable, Daiki. »_

Manquant de lâcher son téléphone, il ne manqua par contre pas de pousser un petit cri en constatant que la dernière flamme vacillait à présent, presque éteinte.

Bon sang réfléchis Aomine ! Cette saleté de nounours de mes deux n'a pas cessé de changer lieux depuis le début de la partie ! Où pouvait-il bien se cacher à présent ? Quel endroit avait-il désigné pour l'affrontement final ? Restait à espéré que ce lieu ne se trouvait pas trop loin d'ici... Hmm... la panthère ferma les yeux, se plongeant dans une intense concentration !

Un détail semblait sorti de son contexte. Même si la salle dans laquelle Monokuma s'était pris en photo était SOMBRE, quelque chose paraissait _off._.. Aomine avait clairement reconnu un poster de MICHAEL JORDAN sur un des murs et...

OMG !

Mais comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?! Parce que ce n'était pas les indices qui manquaient pour le mettre sur la voie, pourtant...

C'était la chambre de l'appartement de Kagami ! Et cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, en fait ! Monokuma avait l'air de posséder les clés de leur nid d'amour et il était presque naturel qu'il retourne sur les lieux du crime, là où toute cette quête improbable avait démarré !

Aomine tapota habilement sur les touches de son clavier de portable et un générique célèbre se lança alors qu'il tapait le SPRINT de sa vie pour regagner l'appartement, avant la fin du temps imparti.

 _ **Da kishimeta kokorono kosumo  
Atsuku moyase kisekio okose  
Kizutsuita mamajainaito  
Chikai aata harukana kinga**_

 _ **Pegasus fantasy sousayumedakewa**_  
 _ **Dare mo udae nai kokorono tsudasadakara**_

Cette chanson lui donnait des ailes et le courage dont il avait besoin ! C'était comme si ses baskets s'étaient changées en petits pégasouilles qui le portaient à travers les rues de la ville !

 _ **Sein seiya shounen ha minna  
Sein seiya ashi tano yuusha oh yeah  
Sein seiya pegasus noyouni  
Sein seiya imakoso habatake **_

_**Dokomademo kagayaku sorani  
Omae dakeno seizaomezase  
Sonohimade makerarenaisa  
Inochikakete idonda batoru **_

Enfin parvenu à bon port, il ouvrit avec fracas la grande porte de l'immeuble, gravissant quatre à quatre les marches du SANCTUAIRE, tel un Seiya dopé par la perspective de devoir protéger sa Saori-san !

 _ **Pegasus fantasy daremo ga yumemiru  
Jiyuu toiu tsubasa hiroge kaketeyuke**_

 _ **Sein seiya shounen wa minna**_  
 _ **Sein seiya kodokuna senshi oh yeah**_  
 _ **Sein seiya pegasus noyouni**_  
 _ **Sein seiya imakoso habatake**_

S'introduisant dans l'appartement transpirant et à bout de souffle, il se précipita dans la chambre, prêt à en découdre et à poutrer du Grand Pope ! Et il ne s'était pas planté, Monokuma était bien planté là... n'attendant que lui.

« Fufufufufu ! Je vois que tu as trouvé où je m'étais caché ! Dommage que notre petite sauterie soit déjà terminée ! »

« Quoi ?! »

Aomine baissa les yeux vers son application dont la dernière flamme bleue était effectivement à présent éteinte...

Il... il était arrivé trop tard ?

Sonné, abasourdi, dévasté, Aomine se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. Les mots manquaient pour écrire son état de désespoir absolu. C'était comme si on avait arraché une partie de son cœur, de son âme. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Les héros arrivent toujours à temps, pas vrai ? Et il était un héros ! Il avait trouvé des cadeaux pour tous ses amis et même combattu le crime aujourd'hui ! Il ne méritait pas cela ! Non, ça ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi ! C'était son histoire, lui seul décidait de comment elle s'achèverait !

« Mon pauvre Aomine... comme tu es pathétique... » Souffla l'ourson qui faisait à peu près sa taille.

Sa voix avait changé, moins aigüe et plus... familière ?

Aomine releva la tête et ce qu'il vit le laissa coi...

KAGAMI ?!

C'était Kagami dans ce costume de mascotte des ténèbres ! Le roux avait en effet ôté sa tête de nounours.

L'ENFOIRE ! Alors c'était lui depuis le début ? Comment Aomine avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en douter un seul instant ?

Le bleu vit rouge (ahahaha, vous avez compris ?) et sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Kagami se mangea dans la tronche plusieurs coussins ainsi que tout autre objet passant à portée de mains du brun.

« PAR LES METEORES DE PEGASE ! YAAAAHHH ! »

Pris par surprise, le dunker perdit l'équilibre et il tomba dans le lit... Aomine tira parti de la situation pour l'immobiliser sous lui, bloquant bien ses poignets. _Revenge time !_ Il n'allait pas se priver de lui faire payer son crime !

« T'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! T'as perdu ton masque Saga des Gémeaux, je t'ai reconnu ! »

« Heu... je suis Lion, abruti ! »

« Je m'en branle ! Je vais te défoncer le cul quand même ! »

« Aussi tentante que puisse être cette promesse, je me vois dans l'obligation de la décliner.. Ouvre le tiroir de la table de chevet. »

« Nan mais tu rêves là, je vais te prendre à sec, c'est tout ce que tu mérites connard ! »

Et Kagami de rougir comme une midinette à la simple pensée de cette éventualité...

« Mais crétin ! C'est pas de ça dont je parle ! Ouvre le tiroir et tu comprendras ! » Se débattit le tigre.

« J'te préviens que si t'es en train d'essayer de m'entourlouper, tu prendras tellement cher et même l'armure du Phénix ne pourra pas te ressusciter ! »

Alalala ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas passer plus de quelques minutes dans la même pièce sans commencer à se chamailler. C'est beau l'amour... Un peu récalcitrant tout de même, Aomine finit par ouvrir le tiroir et il y découvrit son PRECIEUX intact ! Mai-chan était saine et sauve ! Soulagé, Aomine relâcha sa prise sur l'Américain, mais il ne tarda pas à froncer à nouveau des sourcils.

« Hey mais... une minute... où sont les autres ? » Interrogea t-il en soulevant ses affaires.

« Quels autres ? »

« Tous ceux que t'as fait semblant de martyriser en video. »

« Mais... ? J'faisais pas semblant... »

« Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ? »

« Nan mais l'important, c'est que j'ai décidé d'épargner Mai-chan ! D'ailleurs, j'ai vu les photos des cadeaux que tu as envoyés aux autres... et tu t'es très bien débrouillé ! J'suis fier de toi ! J'espère que toute cette malheureuse histoire t'aura au moins enseigné à être moins égoïste... parce que c'était le but ! »

« Mouais... je crois.. » Répondit Aomine.

D'un côté, il avait envie de coller une droite à Kagami, mais de l'autre, il comprenait et respectait le point de vue du joueur de Seirin. C'est vrai que grâce à cette quête surréaliste, il avait appris à penser aux autres... à ce qu'ils pouvaient désirer... et il réalisa qu'il s'était trop laissé aller en l'absence de son petit-copain. Venant se blottir affectueusement contre le torse de Kagami, il lécha son cou.

« Tu me pardonnes ? Je sais que j'avais pas assuré pendant que t'étais pas là et que j'ai transformé la maison en chambre d'hôtel de Rocco Siffredi, mais tu me manquais tellement que ça me rendait fou ! Alors j'ai déconné et j'ai fait plein de conneries parce que je m'ennuyais de toi... »

« Vraiment ? Et c'était quoi ton excuse pour les autres fois où tu t'en comporté comme un gros cochon ? »

« … ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin non plus hein... étant donné que tu t'es débarrassé de tous mes porns, je pense qu'on est quittes... »

« Si tu veux. » Sourit Kagami, en embrassant ses cheveux.

« Et puis de toute façon, mais j'ai plus besoin d'eux, ils me tenaient juste compagnie pendant que t'étais en voyage... et ils t'arrivent pas à la cheville ! J'aurai fini par les lourder si tu me l'avais demandé, t'avais pas besoin d'employer les grands moyens. » Avoua la panthère.

Ils restèrent ainsi, ronronnant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La tempête était passée mais...

« J'ai vu que t'avais fait le ménage, tu t'en es bien sorti... »

« Ouais, mais il me reste deux autres machines de linge sale à faire tourner... »

« Ohoh, mais c'est qu'on deviendrait une vraie p'tite fée du logis, dis-moi ! J'devrai te laisser seul plus souvent !»

« T'as pas intérêt, sinon je m'occupe PERSONNELLEMENT de tous tes magazines de basketball ! Hmmm... par contre désolé, mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de passer prendre du désherbant pour la plante... »

« Oh bah tu sais... au point où on en est... on n'a qu'à l'adopter, elle est plutôt sympa une fois qu'on a appris à la connaître ! »

« Sérieux ? T'as gratté l'amitié avec Flora ? »

« Ah tu l'as appelée comme ça ? Ca lui va bien... » Approuva Kagami.

« De toute manière, je doute que du désherbant classique aurait suffit... »

« Hmm... » Kagami ferma les yeux, l'enlaçant jalousement. « Au fait... qu'est-ce que t'as pris pour moi et Tatsuya, t'as pas eu le temps de me montrer... ? »

« Pour toi j'ai choisi des chaussettes bah ouais... forcément, fallait quelque chose pour aller avec les baskets que j'tai données ! Et t'as intérêt à les garder aux pieds pendant qu'on fera l'amour... Quant à Himuro, c'est une histoire assez amusante, en vérité... »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Kagami reçut un SMS de la part de son frère de cœur.

 _« Quel est le point commun entre une mini-jupe et une marée noire ? »_

 _« Heu... je donne ma langue au chat ? »_

 _« Dans les deux-cas, la moule est en danger ! Ahahaha ! Vraiment tu remercieras Aomine-kun pour son livre de blagues, je l'adore ! »_

 _« … son livre de blagues ? »_

 _« Oui ! Celui qu'il avait mis pour moi dans le colis qu'il a envoyé à Atsushi ! »_

Mais... Non, Himuro devait faire erreur ! Aomine lui avait adressé son sextoy, tandis que le livre d'histoires drôles étaient destinées à Akashi et...

A moins que... dans la précipitation, Aomine se soit trompé et ait interverti les deux offrandes ?

 _OH SHIT !_

 _ **AOMINE VENAIT DE SIGNER SON ARRET DE MORT !**_

* * *

 _Au même moment, Manoir de la famille Akashi, Kyoto._

Une servante en uniforme déposa un paquet sur le bureau de son jeune maître...

Akashi haussa un sourcil, un peu surpris qu'Aomine lui expédie un colis alors que ce n'était pas son anniversaire, ni une occasion spéciale. D'ailleurs, il était encore plus étonné que le brun se souvienne de son adresse.

Enfin bref, il défit la boîte grossièrement emballée et...

…

…

…

…

Un vibromasseur, vraiment ?

Une petite note accompagnait même sa trouvaille.

 _« J'espère que ça t'aidera à développer ton sens de l'humour. Amitiés. Daiki. »_

…Honnêtement, il ne savait pas trop comment il devait le prendre...

Peut-être par derrière, pour commencer...?

(Enfin... si ce jouet venait bien de Daiki, mieux valait le désinfecter avant de s'en servir...)

* * *

 **Ahahahaha cette fin, mais cette fin mes aïeux !  
**

 **(non, je n'ai pas honte !)**

 **Voilà, cette fic délirante est à présent terminée. (Apparemment, offrir des sextoys à Akashi est plus courant que je ne le pensais cans ce fandom ahaha ! C'est limite une tradition !) (N'empêche, comment j'ai galéré pour trouver quoi offrir à chaque Skittle XDD...)  
**

 **SuperMocchi, si tu arrives à trouver toutes les références et autres clins d'oeil que j'ai semé dans cette histoire, je t'offre un second OS pour te récompenser.  
**

 **Bien entendu, je compte sur tous les lecteurs qui passeront par ici, pour l'aider !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite de mes fics en cours, j'espère être en mesure de poster avant janvier, mais ça va être dur vu mon emploi du temps chargé...**

 **Je tenais enfin à remercier tout spécialement Mrs Crowley (Alex) qui a _beta read_ cette fic, ainsi que Nari qui m'a pas mal inspirée lorsque je séchais sur certains passages !**

 **AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN MY MOCCHINETTE ! **


End file.
